elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Races (Skyrim)/Archive 1
My apoligies. Liberal Ideas (talk) 04:31, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hight Recognition Are characters Height noticable in the game through First Person view? As in when you are playing a Nord, do you see yourself taller (looking down) than other human races like Imperial/'Breton'? And vise versa, when you are playing as an Imperial/'Breton', do you see yourself as shorter (looking up) than a Nord? When looking at 2 races of different height (looking at a Nord standing next to an Imperial/'Breton') can you easily notice their difference in height? --PierceTheTruth Is there a way to become a were wolf and if you can how? Also can a were wolf use majic? 17:24, December 29, 2011 (UTC)Jack 17:24, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Anybody can use magic and to become a werewolf go through the companions questline. BethesdaFTW (talk) 15:59, January 2, 2012 (UTC) The height difference isn't really noticable (if there is one at all) if you are the same sex. If your character is a male, you have to look somewhat down at females, and vice-versa. In third person, height differences are very noticable (example: Male Altmer and female Breton). 23:34, July 29, 2012 (UTC) What the hell? Okay, I just reaised it says 'For example, a Khajiit would be slower and weaker than other races' then later on, 'Khajiits are naturally faster than other races'. This just shows the oxymoronic behaviour of people on this wiki! Someone needs to help clean this up. BethesdaFTW (talk) 17:52, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I just fixed the whole section on scale. It was incorrect and it's not the person's fault who wrote it, there was a short period of time where the widely-held belief was that height affected damage, but nobody actually tested it without using the console. Once someone tested it without using the console to change their character's scale, it was clear that all races do the same base melee damage. I provided references and a screenshot showing the console command player.getscale, and what it returns is 1.00, even on a Nord. I'm going to leave this information here on the talk page in the event someone tries to change it back or adds incorrect information about some races being physically weaker (from a game engine standpoint it is false). --PacifistFist (talk) 00:16, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Racial Traits should be added Racial Traits need to be added. If the Racial Powers are on this page shouldn't the Traits like Nords having 50% resist to frost magic, Bretons having 25% resist to all magic, Argonians having water breathing and Kajiit having night vision... Seems like this would be a good page to put that on so people don't need to go to each race individually to find it all. Cheating not possible? There are many, many ways to exploit this game, same as the older ones. Enchanting and smithing and alchemy can combine to make super-powerful gear, weapons that can kill dragons in just a couple of hits have been made. Skill level up exploits abound, such as buying training and pickpocket the money back, or beating on unkillable NPCs to gain skill, and so on. Half the content on most sites that discuss the game are discussing ways to cheat. They dumbed the game down in a number of really bad ways without doing much to prevent exploits at all. No spellmaking and lame default spells makes mage builds very weak and limits the playstyle. I miss the powerful cast by touch spells, and multi-effect spells, and so on. No hand to hand or unarmored removed the monk playstlyle entirely and leaves mages with fewer choices for defense (and its usually best to just deck out in light armor and enchant it, forget the defense spells and robes). Removal of tons of great spells to open locks, mark/recall, cure disease, bound armor, and more. Bound weapons cost 2-4 perks and are useless by level 30 (and excellent in the really low levels). There are a number of perks that make no sense, like alchemy discovery of effects, by the time you have those perks, you are already over 50 in alchemy! I like the new system, but the game needs some of these things put back in, esp the spellmaker & good spell effects. The skill perk trees and no-class interface are fine, but the game content and flexibility was sorely nerfed. Morrowind is looking more and more like the peak and its all downhill from there. - I edited that secton. It had colloquial babble removed as well. Height Error There seems to be an error in this topic's table, stating that orcs are 1.1 in height, which would make them the tallest humanoid characters in the game when they are not (altmers are, being 1.08 height). I do not know the appropiate height of Orcs so i've decided to just point this out and not correct it in the topic. PS: Khajit is most definately not the fastest race in the game either... I just went through all of the heights, and the correct height of Orcs is 1.045. I'm not sure where it says Khajiit are the fastest, I know there were initial speculations when the game first released, but I'm pretty sure speed is based solely on character height. Bushido Brown (talk) 01:57, February 19, 2012 (UTC) If your playing an Altmer than your going to taller then any other race. For example, if your a Nord, your going to be noticeably shorter than an Altmer. An easy way to test this is to play as a Breton, and walk up to Ancano or another High-Elf. Enter first person mode, and walk up beside them. (Tested Xbox and PS3) 19:24, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Is all this about height:speed REALLY necessary? Just saying that some of us don't intend to use console cmds to cheat, and this wall of text about changing height equals you being faster and all this yada-yada about being just as strong in combat as other races is totally unnecesary. Does anyone really care? Gil the Assassin (talk) 15:07, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm trying to figure out how to clean up that entire section. The section contradicts itself saying that speed is determined by height, and then it's not based on base height, but changing height with CC changes speed. I'm not sure half of the section really has a point to it. Krow Dawnstar (talk) 06:07, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Where has starting skills table gone? What happened to the table showing the starting skills of each race? That was the most useful part of this page. 16:50, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Controversy Section The Controvery section is very biased, and overall feels like an opinion piece rather than a wiki entry. I believe it needs to be revised extensively or deleted all together. --The Milkman | I always . 06:54, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Agreed - it reads like a nostalgic "MORRROWIND >>>>>>> SKYRIM!!!!1" post. I would have deleted it, but the page is locked for some reason. Orzhovcrusader (talk) 01:14, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Re-Name I agree with the name change proposal. SLyfoX999 (talk) 06:18, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Change it Defintely change the name... there isn't really anything to do with classes on here is there?Thomvans (talk) 15:02, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Ditto. SlainSeraph (talk) 21:22, August 7, 2012 (UTC) This should be moved to Classes (skyrim) !! This should be moved to Classes (skyrim) !! First of all, races and classes are very different.. When i searched for skyrim classes, i expected to find examples on ways to play. Like for example people post their class ideas here. One example could be the Spellblade which is kind of a mix between warrior and mage. He uses one hand conjured weapon in one hand and destruction in the other hand. Heavy armor, mainly focus in one handed, destruction and conjuration etc.. I would love to have such a page on this wiki! Here you go, people... I definitely think this article should be named Races (Skyrim). To call it Classes and then have the opening sentence say that there are no classes is just silly and unnecessary. The title of the article should reflect what the article is about, and this article is about the races of Skyrim. Now, about the height scales... Whoever is posting information that says your height remains the same in first person is entirely incorrect. I played as a Breton and immediately wanted to change races because I was constantly staring into people's necks and looking up at them when in a conversation. Yes, I did make sure that I was on equal, level ground before I decided to mention this. Your height differences (short and tall; I tested it with an Altmer, talking to Muiri in Markarth, and it was like I was talking to a child) are very visible in both first person and third person. It's kind of hard to play as an epic Dragonborn hero who is destined to save the world when it seems like you're a foot shorter than everyone else. All in all, I wish people would stop contributing to articles if they don't know exactly what they're talking about. I like to browse through TES Wiki, but every time I do, I have to tolerate some poorly written section of an article, or some kind of obvious misinformation that hasn't been corrected in weeks. 17:15, October 4, 2012 (UTC) High elf and Orc Height Very simply, High Elves have a base height of 1.08 and Orcs are at 1.04 so the article saying they are both at 1.1 needs amending, now I don't have the figures to see them beyond 2 decimal points, but I saw someone said Orcs are something like 1.045, so 1.1 is way out.Mrsuperhappy (talk) 17:58, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Should this page just be unlocked? A great amount of the information on this page is wrong, quite a bit of stuff requires a rewrite. Several people already know the issues and have posted correct figures/info, so people editing can work from the talk page. This page sorely needs a fix, and it seems that no one is getting around to it. Vauderus (talk) 22:13, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Editing So I go onto this page and find a little warning at the top telling saying the introduction needs rewriting. I have time on my hands so I go to rewrite it, only to find the page has been protected from editing! How do you expect it to be changed if it's protected?! If you want the introduction to be rewritten, unprotect the page! SamBrev (talk) 15:57, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Formatting-- Skills table The races/skills table is built backwards. The X axis should be the skills and the Y axis should be the races, since the skill bonuses are dependent on what race you choose. Just a thought. Would make it much easier to read. Fimmion (talk) 06:13, August 4, 2014 (UTC)